If you were mine
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Jocab/OC Jasmine is dating Edward Cullen but her best friend Jacab Black doesnt like it so what does he do about it


**Well this is another twilight fic and it's not a Sam Uley fic it's a Jacob Black fic and it's in his POV so please read and review thanks.**

I don't see why she is with him he's nothing but a good for nothing asshole that's all he is and he treats her like she's nothing. You must be wondering who the hell I am talking about well I am talking about my best friend Jasmine the girl I imprinted on but she's dating the bloodsucker Edward Cullen he don't deserve her he treats her like she's nothing if she was mine I'd be her everything and she would be the only girl in my life and she would be the only girl I would ever want.

"Hey Jake" Jasmine said walking in the door.

"Hey Jas what's up" I said hugging her.

"Nothing just came to see my best friend in the world" She said.

"Shouldn't you be with that bloodsucker of a boyfriend" I said.

"Jake please don't start" She said.

"Ok I'm sorry" I said.

"It's fine I still love you" She said smiling.

I couldn't get enough of her smile she was beautiful I loved everything about her she meant the world to me she's my everything.

"Jake hello" She said waving her hand in front of me.

"Huh?" I said.

"You ok? You spaced out there" She said.

"Oh yea I'm ok I was just thinking Jas that's all" I said.

"Oh what were you thing about?" She asked.

"Nothing Jas don't worry about it princess" I said calling by her nickname I had for her.

She smiled she loved that nickname.

"Are you sure big boy?" She said still smiling.

I smiled and laughed a little she's called me that ever since she seen me in wolf form.

"Yes princess it's nothing to worry about" I said.

"Ok then if you say so" She said.

"So how come you are not with that boyfriend of yours?" I asked.

"I wanted to see my best friend" She said.

"Well ok since you are here how about a movie and some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure sounds good" She said.

"Great you pick the movie and I will get the ice cream" I said getting up.

While Jasmine was picking out the movie I was getting her favorite ice cream chocolate chip cookie dough then her phone started ringing.

"It's Edward" She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey baby" She said.

She was quite for a few minutes then she started talking.

"But we planned this for a month and your backing out now why?" She said.

She was quite again.

"Something came up tell me Edward we planned this for a month your sorry whatever yea I love you too bye" She said and hung up.

"You ok princess?" I asked putting the ice cream away.

"Yea I'm fine" She said.

I knew she was lying so I went over to her and brought her into my arms.

"Your lying princess now tell me what happened" I said.

"Edward backed out of our plans for tonight and we were planning this night out for a month and he backs out of them now" She said tears running down her face.

He treats her like nothing he doesn't deserve her she don't belong with him she belongs with me. I wiped her tears away.

"It's ok princess why did he back out?" I asked.

"He said something came up" She said.

Yea Bella Swan is what came up yea you heard me right he's cheating on her and why did I not tell you may ask well it's because she knows I don 't like that damn bloodsucker and she probably wouldn't believe me so I didn't tell her.

"Well how about we spend the rest of the day together?" I asked.

"I would like that a lot" She said.

"Good because you really didn't have a choice in the matter" I said smiling.

She slapped my chest.

"Ow that hurt princess" I said laughing and holding my chest like it hurt.

"Deal with it big boy" She said laughing as well.

"How about that movie?" I asked.

"How about that ice cream?" She said.

"Coming right up princess" I said going and getting the bowels.

"Here you go princess" I said handing her the bowl of ice cream.

"Thank you big boy" She said taking a bite.

"Your welcome" I said.

We watch the movie Dolphin tale it was her favorite and I kept it around for her.

"I love that movie" She said.

"I know you do that's why I keep it around for you Jas" I said grabbing our bowels and putting them in the sink.

"You're the best Jake" She said.

"I know I am Jas" I said.

"Don't get cocky now" She said.

"Too late" I said tickling her.

"Jake stop" She giggled.

"Nope" I said still tickling her.

"Please stop Jake" She said giggling.

She fell back on the couch and I fell on top of her I stopped tickling her and I looked in her eyes I decided it's now or never just as I was going to kiss her, her phone rang again.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey babe" She said.

I rolled my eyes and got off of her.

"I'm with Jake" She said.

"Let it go Edward we are just friends and you are busy anyway so I came here" She said.

I wish we were more than friends.

"Whatever bye" She said and hung up.

"What's the bloodsucker's problem?" I asked.

"I'm here with you and he thinks I'm cheating on him with you" She said.

"He's crazy for thinking that" I said.

"I know I got to go home Jake it's late" She said.

"Ok princess" I said walked her to the door.

"Bye Jake" She said and hugged me.

I hugged her back and kissed her on her cheek.

"Bye princess" I said.

Jasmine left and sat on the couch.

"Hey man" Paul said.

"Hey" I said.

"You ok?" Paul asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Did you tell Jasmine about Edward?" Paul asked.

"No I didn't" I said.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" He asked.

"No" I said.

"And why the hell not?" Paul asked.

"Because I just didn't" I said.

"Well you need to tell her soon" Paul said and went upstairs.

I sat there thinking that I really did need to tell Jasmine everything and soon I decided to get my mind off of things I was going to go for a walk. I went outside and phased I went for a run in the woods but I stopped short at the clearing when I saw the damn bloodsucker and Bella Swan kissing I went behind a tree and phase back and pulled some shorts on.

"Well look who it is" I said walking out from behind the trees.

Edward and Bella jumped apart.

"Go home Bella let me deal with this" Edward said.

"Ok" Bella said and left.

"What are you doing here Jacob? " Edward said.

"I could be asking you the same thing" I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked.

"It means why are you sucking with her when you have a girlfriend" I said.

"Because I can that's why" Edward said.

"You have a beautiful girl and your sucking face with that thing you must be blind" I said.

"Don't talk about Bella like that" Edward said.

"I just did Jasmine is the most amazing girl and you're cheating on her" I said.

"I had to get it somewhere she wasn't putting out and Bella is a lot better than her anyway" Edward said.

"Your cheating on her because she's not putting out?" I asked.

"Yes" Edward said smirking.

I started shaking and I knew I was going to phase I felt Sam and Jared hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down man" Jared said.

"I know your mad but you cant phase Jasmine will never forgive you if you did anything to him" Sam said.

"Did you hear what he said about Jasmine?" I asked.

"Yea I heard and I'm not happy about it either but you can't do anything to him Jasmine will never speak to you again if you did I know that and you know that" Sam said.

I calmed down a little.

"And you better shut your mouth about Jasmine" Sam said.

Edward smirked.

"It's the truth Bella is better than her" He said.

I tried to attack him but Jared and Sam held me back.

"Your cheating on me Edward?" I heard.

We looked and saw Jasmine coming out from behind the trees.

"Princess how much of that did you hear?" I asked

"All of it" She said.

She looked at Edward.

"Your cheating on me with that bitch Bella?" She said.

He stayed quite.

"I hate you" She said and slapped him.

She ran right into my open arms and started crying.

"Jake take Jasmine back to the house" Sam said.

"Ok come on princess" I said.

I took Jasmine back to the house I sat her down on the couch and I let her cry in my chest.

"You ok princess?" I asked.

"Yea I'm ok" She said.

"Are you sure?" I said handing her a tissue.

"Yea" She said taking the tissue and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry he cheated on you princess he doesn't know what he lost she isn't better than you. You are a lot more prettier then her princess" I said.

"Thanks Jake" She said.

"Your welcome" I said.

I looked her in the eyes and I decided it was now or never so I lean in and kissed her she was shocked at first but kissed me back I pulled away after a few minutes.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I love you Jasmine I imprinted on you when we first met but you were dating that bloodsucker so I didn't do anything about it" I said.

"I love you too Jake" She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

I smiled and kissed her.

"Whoa wow" I heard.

Me and Jasmine pulled apart and I looked up and saw the pack there.

"Embry shut up" I said.

"No" Embry said.

"Boys knock it off hey Jas" Sam said.

"Hi Sam" She said.

"Well it's about time you two got together" Paul said.

"Alright come on guys lets leave them alone" Sam said.

The pack left and I kissed Jasmine.

"So will you be my girl?" I asked.

"Of course" She said.

I kissed her again.

_"If You Were Mine"_[Chorus:]If you were mine,I'd be your everything and you'd be the only thing that I would ever needIf you were mine,I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever wantOhhh YeaaaEverything I dreamed aboutEverything that I talked aboutOne thing I can't live without_I wanna get closer to youCan't stand being far awayKnowing that you don't feel the same waywatching him bring tears to your eyes[Chorus:]If you were mine,I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever needIf you were mine,I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever wantOhhh YeaaaAll words I sing aboutAll the letters I write aboutOnly thing I wanna hear aboutIs when i get closer to youI know that there is someone else, but he's only thinking of himselfDoesn't make any sense for you to be lonely[Chorus:]If you were mine,I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever needIf you were mine,I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever wantOhhh YeaaaLet me be the one you share your hopes and dreams withYou'll never be alone again, cuz' I will hold you endlesslyPlease don't be afraid to let your broken heart guide youInto these open arms that long to surround you, baby!_[Chorus:]If you were mine,I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever needIf you were mine,I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want[Repeat Chorus]

**Well there you go I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for making Edward a asshole but I didn't want to use the guys I used in my other stories anyway please review thanks. Oh and this is based off of "If you were mine" By Marcos Hernandez.**

**Peace and Love**

**Vanessa Jazmine**


End file.
